Dr.Lancelot D. Prince (IMVUverse)
"I don't regret doing those experiments, it was necessary to learn of their abilities. Discovery requires Experimentation after all. Do I regret the demise of those children? Of course, but it was for the greater pursuit of knowledge which I think we can agree paid off." -Dr.Lancelot Prince Introduction Dr.Lancelot Darwin von Vladimir Cain Prince', aka "Pangolin King", is a Purgatorial Scientist and Emperor of the '''Purgatory Empire'. He is greatly feared for his disregard for life and willingness to experiment on both men, women, and children with no regret. After becoming the Emperor he developed a stronger concern for his subjects dedicating his life to the empowerment of his people, but after a tragic accident was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He has more recently married his childhood friends Abigail Alrise and Sydney Blaire. With their aid he has learned the value of life and has used his knowledge to make Purgatory one of the Great Nations of Earth.'' Aliases * Dear, Lance, Love ('by Sydney')'' * ''Dominant, Lover, Master ('by Abigail')'' * ''Dr. Dracul ('legal name')'' * ''Jack ('nickname')'' * ''Jack the Ripper ('by London Police')'' * ''King of the Leviathans ('title')'' Relationships Family # '''Lucian C. Morningstar- m. (father) Lucifer and Lance have a rocky relationship as Lance views him as a abusive asshole that abandoned his father, however his father sees him as his heir as a Lord of Hell. Lance respects his father's reputation defending it when it was insulted by a group of vampires, despite this he often insults his reputation in front of his father. Lucifer is currently missing presumably trapped in hell once more leaving his son wondering about his whereabouts. # Elizabeth Sally Dracul- f. (mother) Elizabeth and Lance were fairly close during his childhood as he had developed a strong protective bond with her, however after her dating Judge Church he was cast out to fend for himself as a young adult. Once on his own he believed his mother to have been killed or worse imprisoned elsewhere, but hadn't investigated. Years later he learned she was getting married and that he had several siblings. # Chad Jasper Prince- m. (brother, deceased) Chad and Lance were close, often getting in mischief together as kids. He would ultimately run away with Lance when he was kicked out by their mother and started a new crime family with him as his lieutenant, but ultimately drifted apart as Lance started to go down a darker path. After his death Lance often visits his grave hoping to revive him one day. # Jason Peter Prince- m. (little brother) Jason and Lance were often at odds as kids, but when he was kicked out he followed his brothers joining in on their life of crime. While Chad eventually went his own way Jason remained close with his brother becoming his new lieutenant and aided him in his experiments. He now serves as a collector and one of the Purgatorial Nobles. # Abigail Caitlynn Alrise- f. (1st wife) Lance and Abby were very close as children often exchanging nudes. When Lance was kicked out they started dating before she left him to test the waters leaving him to a life of cruelty. Years later they would reunite and get married becoming his 1st wife and mother to the majority of his offspring. # Juliana Audrey Prince- f. (1st daughter, deceased) Lancelot is very fond of his firstborn and often speaks of her with pride. She was the most like him and as a result often looked up to him while she was alive remaining by his side even during his dark days. After her death Lance went on a rampage to avenge her, but was never able to find her murderer leaving him depressed at the thought of her. # Kaleb Khaos Knight- m. (son in law, deceased) Lance had allot of trust for his son in law, but often viewed him as a troublesome man as he was almost exactly like Lance himself. Once his daughter had died he learned Kaleb had died soon after defending their daughter leaving Lance in a total rampage to find their killer to no avail. # Talia Marie Knight- f. (granddaughter, deceased) Lance greatly adored his granddaughter seeing her as his heir and was willing to give his life to protect her. Unfortunately after her death Lance was never quite the same viewing humanity as cruel and worthy of utter destruction. Unlike her parents he managed to find her killer and continues to torture him even to this day. # Mordred Akira Prince- f. (2nd daughter) Lance has allot of respect for his secondborn, but is often harsh with her seeking to prevent her from dying like her sister. Despite this he is often quick to defend her in times of danger and often goes out of his way to enhance her to become even more powerful like her sister. # Siegfried Nikolaus Prince- m. (2nd son) Lance is highly excited to have a son with Abby hoping to raise him to be his heir, going so far as to try and enhance him physically even before he has hatched. He has been working on a project as well to grant him vastly more powerful abilities then his siblings and possibly even himself. # Sydney Catherine Blaire- f. (2nd wife) # Vincent Darwin Prince- m. (1st son, unknown) # Cynthia Alice Prince- f. (3rd daughter, unknown) Nobles # Shirataki Soba- f. (adviser) Lance holds allot of respect and loyalty for Soba viewing her as one of his few true friends. She was the first to receive the title of Purgatorial Noble after years of being by his side. Despite her loyalty she lacks fighting prowess which often calls for Lance to protect her from the rest of purgatory. Appearance Lancelot is a rather tall man standing anywhere from 6'2" to over 69'4" and weighing from 170lbs to over 900tons. Along with his ever changing size he can also change his appearance as his hair can be Blonde, Crimson, Silver, Black, Green, or Electric Blue at any given time while his eyes can be Red, Gold, White, Blue, Purple, or Black as his mood determines. His attire doesn't change too often as he frequently wears fur collars and trench coats of various styles or simply remains shirtless along with his trademark armored combat boots. His most striking feature is his wheelchair made from a tungsten material making it exceptionally strong while also making it drastically heavier then it looks. In rare instances he is seen wearing his glasses, but greatly prefers to be seen wearing his goggles. Personality Category:IMVUverse Category:Purgatorial